Mariska/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough to provide tips and advice on defeating the boss Mariska. Dirty Hippy Dirty Hippy is an achievement to signify to the player that the boss Mariska has been defeated. Like other bosses, Mariska's strategies will adapt in order to create difficulty towards the player. This achievement is available in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' Mariska will begin the first phase by floating around the center of the open platform. Mariska will not attack unless she is provoked (the player chooses to shoot with the Chainsaw Blaster. Mariska will then teleport to another location and begin her Bubble Blasts. It is highly recommended for the player to keep moving around the circular platform in order to reload for Blaster Bullets. Since the player is incapable of reaching Mariska, the player must exclusively use the Chainsaw Blaster in order to weaken and defeat her (but must be defeated with the Chainsaw for finishing strikes). 'Phase 2' Mariska, now multiplied will float around the center of the platform once again, but she will again, not attack if the player does not provoke her. Once each Mariska is shot, they will all teleport to other locations. One Mariska will be on a mechanical-chicken, two Mariskas will be on tractors to surround and ram over her, and another Mariska will still be in the center, attacking using her Bubble Blasts. The Mariska still in the center is considered to be the "real" Mariska, according to the player's enemy radar. The player can either shoot the two Mariskas on the tractor, who will return to the center of the platform or ignore them by moving far enough to the side. The Mariska on the mechanical-chicken, can also be ignored and easily evaded. It is usually much easier for the player to wait for the mechanical-chicken to peck on the platform and shoot Mariska by that point. 'Phase 3' Mariska will have multiplied into eight and they will all huddle around the center and float in unison. Mariska will no longer be required to be provoked in order to attack, but she will no longer use her Bubble Blasts. Her attacks include the "Pretty Gritty Butterflies" where rainbow-colored butterflies attack the player, by leaching unto Juliet and slowly draining her life. The player can evade this by pressing "B/Circle" and shifting them to the sides, causing the butterflies to come off. Another attack involves Mariska conjuring a large version of her hand, that will land on the platform and follow the player. The player must be constantly be moving as the hand will be following the player once it slams. If slammed the hand will still continue and the player must move away from the hand in order to evade damage, as it is crawling around the platform. In harder difficulties Mariska will summon bombs that will fly and drop unto the platform, distracting the player from attacking Mariska. The player can either ignore or evade this attack. Another is her summoning of a large rocket that's rocket booster will shift up and aim towards the player, creating a platform for her to jump and avoid. 'Finishing Strikes' Once weakened Mariska is vulnerable to an attack and the player must rush to her before the 10 second time limit is over. If the player fails to meet the time limit, Mariska will teleport back to the center and she will regenerate her health. If the player were to fail to finish a strike, Mariska will levitate the player and slam them on the floor, so that she can again teleport back to the center and regenerate her health. It is recommended to the player if they do not believe they cannot reach her before the time limit, to use the Chainsaw Dash ability so that they can reach Mariska at a much faster rate. Third Eye Third Eye is an achievement that is recieved when the player succesfully avoids all the bubbles during Mariska's attacks. It is recommended to have a full set of health before entering this boss. This can be achieved at any difficulty. 'Phase 1' As Mariska will only attack if provoked, this gives the player time to develop a strategy in order to evade her attack. The player, once provoking Mariska, must evade her bubble attacks by constantly pressing "B/Circle" and shifting to the side. It is recommended to keep track of the amounts of attacks put on Mariska as she can could teleport and use her Bubble Blasts against the player. If so the player must immediately shift to the side once Mariska uses her Bubble Blasts. It is then important for the player to move along the platform, as the player will need to shoot Mariska by having Blaster Bullets handy to him or her. If the player is fast enough they can shoot Mariska before she can get the chance to use her attack. 'Phase 2 ' The player must now multi-task during this phase. Mariska will have herself in a tractor, on a mechanical-chicken and in the center. The Mariska with the highest health is considered the "real" Mariska, and must be heavily focused on as she is the only one that can use Bubble Blasts and the other Mariskas will distract the player from defeating this Mariska. The player can ignore the other Mariskas and focus on the in the center in order to attain this achievement. 'Phase 3' Mariska will no longer be using her Bubble Blasts and the player have less to focus on when defeating her. 'Finishing Strikes' Once weakened Mariska, might release her bubble on the player. The player must evade these bubbles as well in order to unlock the achievement. If the player believes they cannot reach Mariska before the 10 second time limit, it is recommended to use the Chainsaw Dash ability to reach her at a better ease. See Also *Mariska *Boss Fight: Mariska *Dirty Hippy *Third Eye Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights Category:Gameplay Category:Combat